


Twilight Queen

by midzel



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apparently I turned this into a cheesy love story, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midzel/pseuds/midzel
Summary: Zelda and Midna were destined to meet again.A small tale about fear, sex, love and fate.
Relationships: Midna & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	1. Research

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I have to warn the reader: though I do enjoy giving the story a little bit of context, I just really wanted to write some Midna/Zelda smut, so beware it's probably going to be like... Mostly smut (and only about 5 or 6 chapters long).
> 
> This story takes place after the events in Breath of the Wild, considering it to be the same timeline as Twilight Princess. As Zelda and Link are reincarnations of their previous selves, so is Midna.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After refusing many suitors, Queen Zelda finally decides to get married. She feels anxious about marrying a mysterious woman she doesn't know, but that won't stop her mind from wondering what would be like to share a bed with the Twilight Queen.

Zelda was overwhelmed with contradictory feelings. She had no mother, no father, no family at all, and yet she was being married off. She would never be so reckless as to rule an entire kingdom on her own, even though she wanted to. She had to listen to her advisors and they were right: it was time. She had postponed a political marriage as far as she could.

On the other hand, she was just glad she was finally given the option of marrying a woman. Zelda didn't think people in her council really knew she only fancied women (at least in her thoughts), because deep inside even they knew the previous suitors would be dreadful even if she was straight. Imagine, Zelda being married to Prince Sidon – and anyway, the Zoras would be loyal to Hyrule no matter what. So she, too, waited for the perfect match, knowing no man in Hyrule would fulfill the political requirements for the said position.

Then the Twili came. After the Calamity, Hyrule was weak and Zelda was still trying to keep the pieces of her kingdom together. She couldn't risk having problems with the Twilight Realm, a kingdom she thought no longer existed. So when she was faced with the proposition of joining forces with them through marriage, she knew she had to say yes. The Twilight Queen wrote the proposal herself, rather bluntly. Zelda was glad they were on the same page on that matter – she had no time for false pleasantries. She sent Link to the Twilight with her answer, and the wedding was being arranged.

Still, even though she had all the important reasons to do so, she felt anxious about marrying a woman she had never seen. She wished she could just see a picture of her, but it seems she was the only one with a Sheikah slate. So she could only hope that she would like the Queen of Twilight.

But at night, in bed, her mind was taken by more unchaste versions of that thought. The marriage was purely political, so were they expected to share a bed? To make love? Zelda suddenly wished the answer was yes. She longed for the touch of another woman. As a princess, she was never allowed anything, and obviously the list of prohibitions included dating. She would have sneaked around if she knew how to approach a woman, but she didn't. Then she got busy fighting Ganon, saving Hyrule, etcetera. And though she would never admit it to anyone, she felt desperate for intimacy.

She knew nothing about romantic love and she knew even less about sex. In her thoughts, on lonely nights, she had been with many faceless women. But even then, she knew nothing. Even her imaginary kisses were clumsy and juvenile. But now she was going to share her bed with another woman, her queen, she was determined to learn something, even if she had to do it all by herself.

That night, she set off to explore her own body like never before. She had touched herself, of course, but now she was focused, committed. She was now engaging in serious research on the subject of the female body – her own body – with the same enthusiasm she once studied Hyrule's wild life. And knowledge aroused her.

Zelda looked at herself in the mirror carefully positioned in front of her bed. She slowly took off her nightgown, exposing her whole body. Moonlight shined through her window and met her pale, untouched skin. There was something lustful about looking at herself like that, and she liked it. Her nipples were hard from the chilly air, and they looked _good_. Looking down, a graceful bush of golden hair crowned her sex. She was beautiful.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, the princess parted her legs, still facing the mirror. The folds of her delicate flower looked very interesting from this perspective. She passed two fingers gently over her labia, slowly enjoying the feeling, and when passing the same fingers between her curtains, she felt the warm wetness already overflowing. She took her hand to her face, smelled her wet fingers, tasted them. She tasted like an exotic, juicy fruit. At that moment, Zelda was impressed with her own body, with how quickly it responded to thought.

She looked closer: there were the lips outside, the beautiful little folds inside, a small pearl above them. When she touched that pearl, she went soaring. At times she felt she couldn't take it, that much pleasure. She actually feared she would die. But tonight she was doing very important research, so she went further. She slid her two fingers down and pressed them into the warm dripping hole. It hurt a little, so she tried again with just one finger. Zelda's finger went slowly into her, and she could feel herself tightening with pleasure. While exploring, she found a particularly sensible spot when she pushed her finger up, pressing from the inside.

Suddenly, the position felt too limited for full enjoyment of her new found pleasures. She had learned a lot and felt she deserved some reward for studying with that much focus. She laid back on her pillows, closing her eyes, her right hand still touching her sex, her left hand squeezing one of her breasts. Her imagination took her to the Twilight Realm, to her mysterious queen she knew very little about. In her thoughts, she could see another woman between her legs, kissing her lips, pushing her finger into her, pressing her pearl with a thumb. A mixture of pleasure, curiosity and desperation was building inside of her. Again she thought she was dying, but kept moving, and something entirely new happened. When she reached her peak, a place she had never been to, she expected to see her lover's face in her thoughts, a face she didn't know. Instead, she saw herself, smiling with wet lips and chin.

In three days, Zelda would be married. She could only hope Midna's touch would be as warm as her own.


	2. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could now see what Link meant about the smile. Midna smirked, triumphant. Zelda feared she was the joke – or worse, the prey. Those sharp teeth looked like they were intended for killing.

Zelda didn't really sleep the night before her wedding day. Now everything just seemed absurd to her. She tried to distract herself, but the excitement she felt about the possible intimacy she would share with her queen now felt like a distant dream. She was actually afraid she would hate Midna.

The morning before, she invited Link for brunch. She really meant it as an invitation, but she knew anything she asked for would be taken as an order. It was too early even for breakfast, but her appointed knight was always ready to answer her calls. They were friends. It took Zelda many years to figure out how to make him talk to her, but it turns out she just needed to make it sound like he was being helpful somehow. Still, he didn't talk much.

Link entered her room to find a beautiful breakfast table, covered with various sorts of bread, fresh fruit, cakes, more than the two of them could possibly eat. He sat across the table, facing the princess with a tender look. He knew she was nervous.

Strangely, Zelda grew up to be a grave, solemn young woman. After being crowned Queen of Hyrule, she had no choice but to assume that cold public personality. When alone with Link, though, she still behaved like that teenager who talked a little too much, as if to compensate the knight's silence.

– I suppose you don't want to talk about the Twilight, but I have to ask you, Link. What does she look like? Is she nice? Does she look threatening? I hear the Twili have this strange aura around them. Is it true?

– She looks like a Twili, my Queen.

– Link, you know you don't have to call me queen. You just have to talk. I have no idea of how a Twili looks – Zelda spoke a bit too harshly.

– They have these strange glowing patterns all over their black and blueish-gray skin. It's quite beautiful when you get accustomed to it. Midna is very tall, and her teeth look sharp. It's hard not to pay attention to them, she smiles a lot.

Zelda was speechless with all the information. She remained silent for a minute, thinking about everything she had just heard.

– Well, at least she smiles a lot? She sounds like a nice person.

– That's the thing, Zel. It's a strange kind of smile... It's like she's making fun of everyone, everything. I don't think I'll be able to describe any further.

– Well, did you like her?

– Yes.

Zelda thought that if Link liked her, she mustn't be that bad. Still, she felt suffocated. She hated not knowing things. Link left and she didn't touch her food. In fact she scarcely ate all day. What does it all mean? She wanted answers.

She had absolutely no involvement in the wedding planning. She didn't care and in fact she thought it rude of Midna to leave it all to her, to Hyrule. She was just going to pack her bags and move in to Hyrule Castle – it was infuriating. Zelda was so stressed she wanted to call the whole thing off. But she knew she couldn't.

So she waited until the next day. And she got up, washed herself with numb hands and waited again. She should have asked for the wedding to take place in the morning, then she wouldn't have to endure this feeling of anxiety for so long. But she didn't ask for anything.

Her maids brought her wedding dress around noon. It was all made of white, delicate silk. Very creative. Again, she didn't care. At least the garment felt good against her skin and adequate for the summer weather. In fact, she liked it simple for a change.

Minutes seemed like whole hours while she was taken by carriage to the Temple of Time to attend her own wedding. Everything looked like a strange dream and the air was getting too hot to be considered comfortable. She wanted to ride her own horse to the temple, but it seemed inadequate. So there she was, like the little princess, the boring queen, the spoiled child. Everything she knew she was not.

When she got off the carriage, she saw the Twilight Queen in the distance. She was wearing a black dress with a veil, kept in place by what seemed to be a strange kind of crown. She looked like a widow, not a bride. Zelda was cross. She couldn't wait any longer to see her queen's face, and yet she was kept waiting.

It was pantomime. In fact, it all looked like a bad joke. The Twili queen, tall, strong, a being of shadow, all dressed in black – and her frail Hylian bride, small and delicate, dressed in white. Zelda hated the looks of it with all her heart, and she was determined to show Midna how strong and unyielding she was. She just needed to get this ceremony over with.

They met at the altar. Her mysterious queen _was_ tall. Even when kneeling before the statue of the Goddess, she looked tall. Zelda barely mumbled her vows, while Midna said hers with maybe too much confidence. When their carefully rehearsed exchange of words was finally done, the Twilight Queen lifted her veil and her red eyes met Zelda's.

She could now see what Link meant about the smile. Midna smirked, triumphant. Zelda feared she was the joke – or worse, the prey. Those sharp teeth looked like they were intended for killing. And yet her heart was on fire, her skin burned under the Twili's hungry look. She felt like they had met before, like they were bound somehow. The Twili's skin colour was strange and beautiful. She was a living paradox, soft and sharp at the same time.

Unexpectedly for Zelda, but probably because of the circumstances, Midna planted a quick, cold kiss on Zelda's lips. Her lips were full and kissable, and the Hylian queen wished she could kiss them longer. With a hand over her shoulder, those very lips approached her ear and whispered

— I'm glad we finally meet, my queen. I hope we'll get to know each other better.


	3. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hylian queen felt her stomach tightening every time Midna laid her fiery eyes on her. Her mind feared her, while her body craved for the fleeting touch of her lips again. Zelda was probably the most desired woman in all of Hyrule, in spite of that she had never been kissed until that very day, by that strange creature who commanded the shadows around her.

Zelda didn't feel the time passing. She was frozen by Midna's whisper in her ear. Her words kept repeating themselves inside the hylian's head: _I hope we get to know each other better_. She went through the evening like a puppet, smiling politely to the guests, her real emotions kept to herself.

Midna, on the other hand, effortlessly seduced everything and everyone around her. She had this power over people: they all feared and loved her at the same time. Even Link, who's usually quiet and reserved, seemed to be enjoying his new queen's company.

The Queen of Hyrule was well versed in the arts of faking. She had to be, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to fulfill her duties as queen. She would never complain about it, though, and in fact she did it all out of love and respect for Hyrule’s land and people. But she had her difficult days, she still struggled with her temper, and yet nobody seemed to notice. She looked like the perfect queen. Sometimes she had a feeling everyone around her was stupid. But not Midna. The twili approached her with a full glass in her hand.

— My dear wife, you seem so tense. Have a glass of wine, it will help you relax. We're celebrating, after all. Aren't we?

She couldn't find the words to answer. She just grabbed the glass of wine and took a long sip with eyes locked with her queen, as if she had been dared. Midna answered with a smirk.

— Good girl.

Zelda was hypnotized by her. She noticed her shadow never matched her body. Indeed, it seemed she was consciously casting her dark magic over people. Goddess knows what she did with those eerie powers. 

And the evening went by with a loop of sensations. The hylian queen felt her stomach tightening every time Midna laid her fiery eyes on her. Her mind feared her, while her body craved for the fleeting touch of her lips again. Zelda was probably the most desired woman in all of Hyrule, in spite of that she had never been kissed until that very day, by that strange creature who commanded the shadows around her.

It got late. At some point, everybody left. She was left alone with her predator, who spoke to her in such a direct way she was caught off guard. The twili was also a queen, after all.

— Will you show me our room?

Zelda walked silently while feeling Midna’s eyes on her back. They could have a room prepared for them, or even a private room for the Twilight Queen, but the Queen of Hyrule wished to stay in her own bed, and to _share_ that bed. It would give her the confidence she needed, she thought. Anyway, Midna didn’t seem to want a room of her own either. 

They walked into the queen's chamber, Zelda leading the way while trying to hide the fact that her hands were shaking. She shyly sat on the bed, hoping that Midna would just make a move on her, her hands as eager as her eyes. Instead, she elegantly took off her unconventional crown, put it aside. Then she started to slowly undress, her eyes fixed on her wife's. Zelda felt her heart crashing against her ribs.

Her body was mesmerizing. The dress slid so easily down her soft skin that she was soon completely undressed, even with her slow movements. She was wearing no underwear. Zelda noticed that Midna's breasts were significantly bigger than her own, and her nipples denounced her arousal. Different from Zelda, she had no hair crowning her sex. Her beautiful skin was _glowing_. 

Zelda was frustrated when Midna casually asked

— Do you mind if I sleep like this? I find it more comfortable. 

Was she really undressing that way only because she preferred to sleep naked? Zelda felt absolutely embarrassed. She was staring. Now she feared the other's seductive intentions only existed in her head. It was only a political marriage, she was making a fool of herself.

Midna was trying hard not to laugh at her sweet wife's disappointment. She felt a little bad for torturing her, but the teasing was too much fun. Zelda nodded in the negative, meaning she didn’t mind her wife’s nudity, so the tall twili elegantly walked to the bed and laid down as if she had no intention but to sleep.

Zelda was too embarrassed to do anything, she felt bad for misinterpreting her queen's behavior. Maybe Midna didn't like women the same way she did. Maybe she didn't like _her_. So she undressed as well, facing the wall so she didn't have to look at the other, and quickly got under the covers, now facing the ceiling. She hoped the twili hadn't noticed the goosebumps all over her body. 

The Twilight Queen feared she was being too cruel, so she turned to her side, facing her wife, and asked honestly

— Do I frighten you, Zelda?

It was the first time she heard her name coming out of those lips. She hoped it wouldn't be the last. 

— You don't frighten me at all — Zelda lied, her words loaded with arrogance. 

— So prove it. 

With those words everything clicked for her. She _was_ being teased, after all. Again, being made fun of. Then she remembered the wedding ceremony, when she promised herself she would show Midna that she wasn't the frail princess everyone made her look like. 

She put the covers aside and threw one of her legs over Midna's hip, positioning herself on top of her. She felt tipsy, not because of the glass of wine but because she couldn't believe she was actually doing it. She put her hands on Midna’s shoulders, and the twili shivered with the touch of her cold hands. Her lips were warm, though, and her mouth was finally covered with a wet, hungry kiss. Zelda's tongue was quick to pick up the rhythm, and she hoped her lack of experience wouldn't be noticed.

Midna didn't even think about that. She was enjoying the sight above her, taking it slowly as Zelda's chest pressed against her own, their tongues dancing to a song only the two of them could hear. She was glad she spent so much time teasing her little queen, and now she was collecting the fruits of her labour. 

As for Zelda, she was delighted. Her body was still trembling a little with a mixture of fear and excitement, but her mouth was steady, the grip of her legs strong around Midna's hip. She felt her core starting to ache, which set her to unconsciously move her hips, grinding over her lover's thigh. 

The twili took that as an invitation. She grabbed her queen's bottom with both her hands and straightened her own back, so that Zelda was sitting on her lap with legs around her waist, leaving just enough room for a hand to slide down between her thighs. But she wasn't planning on touching her there yet.

She took her time kissing her wife's little neck, so pale she could see the blood flowing through her veins. She carefully chose a spot and sucked on it, which certainly surprised the other. Zelda feared the touch of her sharp teeth, and that made everything all the more exciting to her. Warm open-mouthed kisses traveled down her collar bones, and Midna arched her back so she could reach lower. When her lips touched her lover's breasts, she was rewarded with a shy moan. She grabbed one of them, squeezing gently, and touched the hard peak of it with the tip of her tongue. A small spasm took over the hylian's body.

When Midna started sucking on her nipple, Zelda's breathing fastened and frequent little cries came out of her lips. She was already overwhelmed with pleasure, and yet she craved for more. She pulled Midna's blueish-gray hand to her sex, gladly giving herself to the one she earlier that day feared. For the first time in that night, she spoke exactly what she was thinking.

— Fuck me, Midna.

The Twilight Queen was pleased to hear such unchaste request out of her wife's mouth. They _would_ get along well, after all. She was more than ready to answer her command. 

She was also glad to find her wife's honeypot wet as a waterfall. But before actually going for it, she took that same hand to Zelda's mouth and let her taste her own juice. She took her time licking and sucking on her queen's fingers – a sight that was incredibly arousing –, and when she was done they were readily back at her entrance.

At first, Midna touched her in the most delicate way, passing her fingers around the petals of her flower. Zelda started moving her hips towards her lover's hand, silently asking for more than she was getting. When the blue fingers found her clit, she groaned a little too loudly. She feared she would wake up the whole castle, but that thought quickly left her mind. A queen should do as she pleases.

She threw her head back and put both of her hands behind Midna's neck, her fingers intertwining with the orange locks of her hair. Her queen then finally positioned her long fingers down Zelda's entrance, leaving her thumb circling her pink pearl. Two fingers were pressed against her hole. Both slid in naturally, and the moaning intensified. The hylian queen started moving her hips frantically, desperate for the sensations she had just discovered three days before. 

With a simple bend of her digits, Midna pressed the soft spot inside her queen's womb and moved her hand to the other's rhythm. It didn't take long for Zelda's legs to start shaking, and soon she gave in to the blissful feeling of completion. With her lover's fingers still inside her, her bud pulsating from the heavenly orgasm she had just had, she let herself fall over her wife, exhausted.

Midna welcomed her with a warm embrace. It turns out she did like her angry little wife. After taking a moment for them to catch their breaths, the Twilight Queen asked with rare affection

— Do I still frighten you, my dear?

— Terribly.


	4. Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Midna hadn't known before meeting Zelda in the flesh was that their bond would be so visceral, that she would want her so much, so desperately. And under a heavy mask of confidence, she, too, was afraid of these powerful feelings unraveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little reluctant about posting this chapter because I'm not sure it makes sense after the last one but fuck it

Zelda didn’t want to fall asleep. As relaxed as she was, enjoying her queen’s soft embrace, she had so many plans, so many ways she wanted to impress Midna. Besides, she worried she would seem selfish when in fact, it was quite the opposite: she had so much to give! She wanted to taste her, to pleasure her. To eat her. And though her body was at ease, her mind soon went back to that state of racing thoughts that seem to always ruin everything for her. It was a funny thing, fearing attraction. Maybe it was Midna's shadowy personality, yes, but maybe Zelda had been running away from herself; maybe she was afraid of losing control. 

In truth, she had already lost.

She raised her head to look at the beautiful creature below her. Midna had her eyes closed and a peaceful countenance, as if trying to make that moment last longer. Zelda touched her face, caressing her cheek, and she opened her eyes. _Those_ eyes. The strong contrast between the cold colors of her skin and the fiery red of her eyes was shocking, spellbinding. They looked like pools of lava, reaching deep into her soul, burning hot. Temptingly inviting her for a deadly plunge.

Zelda traced the glowing lights on Midna's skin with her fingertips. She was stunning. How could she have lived all her life without knowing this kind of beauty?

It never made sense to her, the banishment of the twili. Why should they continue to pay for their ancestor's debts? And yet everything that had followed their return to the world of light hasn't been easy on her, as a queen. The long negotiations, the fear of war, her sense of responsibility towards the people of Hyrule above all. She was willing to sacrifice her happiness for it, like she had done countless times before. And now for some reason it didn't _feel_ like sacrifice. She wasn't used to it. It felt like a trap. 

Midna wasn't following anymore. Zelda was there, and then she wasn't. She could see her mind was elsewhere. The moment was gone.

— An overthinker, aren't you? — Midna tried to say this in the kindest way, cupping her wife's face with both hands.

— I've ruined it, haven't I? 

She rolled to the side, looking away. She didn't mean to say that out loud. She hated herself when she exposed her insecurities like that. 

— I don't think so, but perhaps you'd like to talk about what's on your mind — Midna said while gently pulling her back to look her in the eyes.

Once again, Zelda's feelings were contradictory. She was proficient in hiding emotions, but this was an entirely new situation. A part of her actually _wanted_ to stop hiding. She wished to welcome Midna to her heart the same way she welcomed her to her bed. Maybe it was time for that deadly plunge. A deep breath, and she finally cracked open; like a river overflowing, Zelda opened up.

— It's just… A lot. I always seem to have words for everything, but now they fail me. I was thinking about everything that brought you here. And I'm happy we're able to settle our diplomatic matters peacefully. But _this!_ It's not diplomacy, is it? 

— I don't want it to be. 

— I am so afraid, Midna.

Admitting it was a great relief. She continued

— And yet I am here. Something uncanny drives me to you.

— I do believe some things are beyond our understanding. But this is a riddle we'll solve together, my dear. 

Midna was certain of the words she spoke. It felt ironic that Zelda, a descendant from the Goddess herself, could be so clueless about these matters of the spirit. It wasn't her fault, obviously. The Royal Family of Hyrule had a tradition of ignoring the needs of their cursed princesses. What the hylians understood as merely legends, the twili kept as knowledge. Midna knew that, much like Zelda, she was bound to an endless cycle and – connecting a few dots from the past – she knew she was also bound to a certain princess in the world of light. They were all parts of a puzzle coming together, at last. 

These questions aside, what Midna hadn't known before meeting Zelda in the flesh was that their bond would be so visceral, that she would want her so much, so desperately. And under a heavy mask of confidence, she, too, was afraid of these powerful feelings unraveling. Something uncanny – like Zelda herself said.

And looking at her now, Midna just knew she was the one. How could such a small and delicate thing look so powerful? Everything about her was strong, potent. Her voice was gentle, but made for commanding; her hands were tender, but meant for ruling. If there's one person that could rule both Hyrule and the twili, that was her. Midna felt vulnerable, self-aware that this little hylian had so much to teach her about being a queen. 

She, too, voiced her insecurities. 

— I don't think I'll ever be as good as you are. As a ruler, I mean. 

— You? I can't believe that — she was truly surprised. — I've been observing you all evening, and it seems to me that you just naturally reign over everyone around you. People respect you instinctively. They fear you. 

— Fear and respect aren't the same thing, you know that very well. I think you'll have to teach me a lot, if I'm meant to reign by your side. 

Zelda took a deep breath and swallowed her doubts. Maybe Midna was right, but it went both ways. The two of them had a lot to learn with each other. And it's not like she was happy that Midna felt insecure too, but honestly it just felt good to share; not to be alone with one's struggles. The tension between them slowly dissipated. Zelda calmed her:

— I was worried about this before, but I think we'll be quite good together. Good for our people, and maybe good for ourselves.

Midna wholeheartedly hoped she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I just wanna say I'm sorry I still haven't added the other chapters. I didn't abandon this, though! I've been trying to write chapter 5, but I have to say I've grown fond of this little fic and I want to give it the perfect ending. I hope to be back soon with another chapter. Thank you for reading!


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sensation of Midna's breath on her neck made Zelda uneasy. The heat inside her was still there, her heart was still beating a little faster than usual and there was something almost painful about it all. She needed more. More of this, of everything. Of Midna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I sincerely hope you like it <3

They enjoyed the silence for a moment. 

By the angle in which the moonlight touched the floor by the window, Zelda guessed they still had a couple hours before sunrise. It wasn't enough for resting, but they would have the whole day for themselves, and three more days after that. Zelda worked hard every single day trying to better her kingdom and the lives of its people, yet all she could manage to take for herself – for themselves, for _their_ honeymoon – were a few days. But at least they would have that, she thought. Those would be _their_ days. 

Midna was curled up in Zelda's embrace, somehow managing to fit right in between the smaller queen's arms. She liked this new thing, being held protectively. So much had changed for them in one night, as if the goddesses had finally remembered them; as if they had remembered that leaders had feelings too. 

And so many! The sensation of Midna's breath on her neck made Zelda uneasy. The heat inside her was still there, her heart was still beating a little faster than usual and there was something almost painful about it all. She needed more. More of this, of everything. Of Midna. 

She ran her fingers over her wife's back, only a light, delicate touch, which resulted in a little shiver. Her lips – rested on Midna's forehead until now – slowly traveled all around her face to plant tender kisses everywhere. Parting her own lips, red eyes half open to look at Zelda's emerald ones, Midna invited her to kiss deeper.

Her kiss alone was the most exquisite experience. Zelda had never imagined such delicate thing could bring so much pleasure and excitement. A tongue passing lightly on her lower lip, a little bite, Midna sucking on her tongue. Everything slowly igniting her desires, raising the temperature of her body. She wondered how Midna felt about each of those things, though it was quite obvious she felt the same. Kissing her was just as intimate and enjoyable as sex itself. 

But there was a lot more to do. Opening up to each other seemed to make everything between them stronger, even – perhaps specially – desire. Zelda still had it in her; if Midna kept touching her like before, she could easily come again, and probably a few more times. But most of all, she wanted to give back. She was driven by lust, of course, but also by curiosity; the curiosity of a scientist. There was so much to discover.

She kept kissing Midna like before, her hands exploring her body with much more confidence this time. By instinct, probably – because this had never happened to her before – she kissed Midna's ear, sucking playfully on her earlobe. Much to her surprise, her lover reacted very enthusiastically to that specific touch, letting out a husky moan that left Zelda aching for more. She would do anything to hear that sound again. The feeling was so strong, so desperate she had to verbalize it somehow. 

— Take me, Midna. Let me make love to you. 

The answer came with another kiss. They didn't limit themselves to each other's mouths, though, as their tongues traveled around exposed skin. Zelda felt Midna's hard nipples brushing against her own, and a fleeting thought crossed her mind: the sensation of Midna's mouth sucking her breasts not long before. The mere memory of it sent a heat wave down her body; perhaps it was her favourite thing of it all. She wanted her lover to feel the same poignant pleasures she then felt, so she let her mouth wander around her neck, her collar bones, her chest, finally reaching Midna’s two perfect round mounds. She pressed her open mouth against one of the nipples, taking care of the other with her hand. 

Zelda spent a fair amount of time on that, taking turns between one nipple and the other, loving both equally. Again, she heard the heavenly sounds of Midna's cries of pleasure, and that pushed her to work harder to increase their frequency and intensity. Though this was perfect in its own way, giving love to her breasts wasn’t nearly enough. She wanted to do more. Between her unchaste kisses, she asked the question that had been swimming around her mind. 

— Can I kiss you... there? – her eyes showed a kind of hunger neither of them had seen or experienced before.

— Please, my queen. I would do anything in the world to have you eating my pussy. 

Zelda chuckled. There was something funny about what Midna said, but also incredibly arousing. She, too, would do anything to experience that right now. She tried to take it slow, sexy, leaving a trail of kisses under her lover's breasts, on her stomach, around her navel. And when she was almost there, she stopped. Even though she wanted to look sensuous and confident, communication was key to her.

— Midna, if I do something... wrong. Will you let me know? Will you teach me?

— My dear... What makes you think I'm that much more experienced than you? 

— I... I don't know. You're always so confident. 

— Probably too confident for my own good. And you, my queen — she cupped Zelda's face while saying this —, are probably too worried for your own good. There's nothing wrong you could possibly do between my legs. But I will certainly let you know how I feel. 

Midna understood her perfectly. She was a little nervous, too, though Zelda didn't see it. Anyway, she liked her wife's endeavor, and she also liked the fact that Zelda seemed to trust her better now. She caressed her golden locks of hair and gently pushed her down, back where she was going before. 

Zelda nestled herself between Midna's legs and it felt like that was her place in the world; like it was made specially for her. The sight of the twili's sex this up close made her heart beat fast with excitement. She spread her thighs wide and now the fruity scent of her arousal sent shocks straight to Zelda's own core. She was generously wet, and the hylian queen – inexperienced as she was – couldn't wait another second to taste her. Without ceremony, she buried her face between those legs and licked her passionately.

Midna's juices tasted much like her own, but tasting it directly from _her_ was something else. She knew she should focus on giving pleasure, but at that moment the only thing she could think of doing was licking and sucking as widely as possible, savoring as much as she could of her lover's arousal. Not that Midna didn't like it – in fact, she squirmed every time Zelda's tongue brushed lightly against her clit. It left her waiting for more, expecting, that feeling also pleasurable in a different way. 

But eventually Zelda regained her focus. She knew the power she had in the tip of her tongue, she had learned the strength of the clitoris. She caught the tiny nub between her lips, sucking and caressing it with her tongue, leaving Midna whining and crying out her name. Zelda was surprised when she arched her back to the point of lifting her hips, shoving her sex into the queen's mouth, as if it was possible to get any closer than that. Putting each of her hands under her bottom, Zelda took control of the situation with an ability she didn't know she had, squeezing her flesh with so much intent that she was even rewarded with a little dirty talk (something she immediately realised she was into). 

The verbal encouragement was maddening. While pleasuring Midna, Zelda found herself desperately grinding against the mattress, urging to be touched too. Seeing that was also a big turn on for the twili queen, who felt she was about to come at any moment.

Zelda, on the other hand, wasn't ready to leave her yet – she still wanted to fuck her in the same way she had been fucked before. Keeping her mouth where it was, she took her hand to Midna's entrance, sliding her middle and ring fingers inside. She felt her lover's walls tensing around her digits, as well as her thighs tensing around her face. But it still wasn't enough for her. 

— Zel... I want... more! 

She then put her index finger in, feeling Midna's wetness grow to the point of dripping. The sounds made by Zelda's fingers going in and out of that wetness were too much to take. They were almost...

— More! — Midna cried again. She was a complete, wild mess — Please, Zelda! I'm coming for you! Please... give me... more! 

She was a little surprised that Midna was willing to take one more, but how could anyone say no to _that_? Adding her little finger with the others, she tried her best to keep her mouth steady even with her lover moving her hips so wildly, but she kept going anyway. Midna was tightening around her fingers, her legs shivering and her toes curling. When Zelda pushed a little harder, her tongue adding pressure from the outside, she knew for sure that she was taking her lover to an unforgettable climax.

Midna's pants turned into moans, and these turned into loud whines. At her peak, she cried her queen's name, grabbing handfuls of the bedsheets, her whole body moving almost violently. Zelda felt something so strange – she felt _proud_. And if the inhabitants of the castle didn't hear them before, they certainly did now.

As Midna finished, Zelda carefully pulled her fingers out, leaving a kiss on her inner thigh before crawling up to kiss her on the cheek. This was probably the most intimate anyone could get, and she loved it. She was still undeniably horny, incredibly wet, but she knew Midna was exhausted. Anyhow, she could wait; it was worth it. 

She laid her head on her queen's shoulder, hugging her middle and resting her face on her neck. That orgasm had been too powerful and Midna was breathing heavily, but after a while she gathered the strength to speak.

— That was… mind-blowing. How did you do that? I almost passed out!

They both chuckled. 

— I just wanted to please you.

Midna kissed her softly. She could taste herself on Zelda's lips.

— Thank you. 

— For what?

— For being like this. I was only mean to you, and yet you've given me so much.

Zelda didn't see it that way, though. She was happy. Holding her tighter, she silently told Midna it was ok. She had always been a giver.

Their bodies slowly cooled down and the air started to feel chilly against the skin. Midna pulled the covers up to their shoulders, and kissed Zelda on her forehead. They fell asleep right before dawn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could feel this would certainly extend beyond the bedroom. It might have been something they call... destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ages ago and was reluctant to post it, lol. I'm sorry.

Next morning, Zelda opened her eyes, still groggy from slumber. Gradually, recollections of the night before flooded her mind and a good chill ran down her spine. She felt almost weightless and couldn't stop herself from smiling. One thing she knew for certain: she had been unlikely lucky, marrying a woman she didn't know and being gifted with amazing chemistry in bed. And she could feel this would certainly extend beyond the bedroom. It might have been something they call... destiny.

She was overtaken by an urge to know her queen better, this time not in a physical way but spiritually. It was a funny feeling. She wasn't sure anymore about why she feared her, but still there was this distant sensation that she had been hurt before. Hurt because Midna left her. And that meant something more. She was now sure they had known each other long before. 

She looked for her, suddenly worried about being left alone, abandoned again, a powerful but incredibly lonely queen. Her heart was tranquil when she found Midna lying there, not threatening at all. Zelda couldn't help waking her up, but she did it in the kindest possible way, planting little kisses over her wife's face. There were so many things she wanted to ask her.

Midna gave her a smile before even opening her eyes. And when she did, they just looked at each for a while. For both of them, that moment could have lasted forever. They wouldn't mind being frozen in each other's eyes. 

But Zelda broke the silence.

— Midna... Can I ask you something? 

— Anything, my dear. 

And from all of the questions she wanted to ask, she asked the silliest – which proved to be just the right one.

— Why do you always carry that smirk on your lips? — She felt embarrassed after hearing how silly her own words sounded. 

Midna gave it a laugh before answering. She ran her fingers along Zelda's hair.

— I guess I remember things you don't, my love. 

— Love! — Zelda was surprised to hear that word, though she felt she would indeed love Midna very deeply. 

— Ages ago, Zel... In another life. Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my smut fic has turned into a cheesy love story (I gave Midna psychic powers hdjahdhs wtf). Btw, there will be an epilogue for the ones who still like this.


End file.
